Midgardian Customs
by Sherph518
Summary: Short one-shot and kind of a sequel to Thunderstruck. Tony is bored once again and this time, Steve is the unlucky victim. With a little help from Thor, Tony manages to make Steve remind himself to never leave his shield lying around again.


Tony rubbed his hand against the side of his face and sighed. He was bored once again and had nothing to do. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He _did_ have a project that he was working on in his lab, but he had left off in the middle of a particularly difficult spot and just wasn't feeling motivated. After not much contemplation at all, he decided to content himself with wandering around until he found something. Anything, really. Even just a place to sit would be nice.

He found a couch in the next room over, which he flopped down on with a content sigh. A moment later, he found himself regretting not stopping in the kitchen for a cup of coffee first. Sighing for the second time in as many minutes, Tony looked around the room he was in. Something caught the late afternoon sun, and Tony turned his head to see Steve's shield leaning upright against the wall. He walked over to it and picked it up, then turned it in his hands almost as though he was inspecting it. His thoughts drifted to the times he had seen Cap throwing it around in battles, almost like it was a–

Wait. Oh, this was too good to be true. A slow grin spread across Tony's face as an idea formed. Maybe this day wouldn't be a complete waste.

"Thor!" Tony barged into Thor's room with Steve's shield still in his hand. It was too quiet in there– he still lamented the fact that Thor had insisted that Tony stopped having AC/DC play every time Thor walked into a room.

Thor looked up from where he was standing. Clint was there, too, holding an empty paper towel roll the was glued to a brick in an imitation of Mjolnir. He slowly turned to face Tony and grinned, raising the hammer replica as if to show it off.

Tony stared for a moment. "I'm not even going to question that. Come with me, I need to show you something." Thor's eyes flitted to the shield then he gave Tony a curious look.

Clint dropped his 'hammer' on the ground, where the brick broke into several pieces. He looked down at it sadly, then looked back up at Tony. "Can I come, too?"

Tony shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Clint and Thor obediently followed Tony out of the room.

Steve walked into a room a and looked around, frowning. He was certain he had left his shield against the wall, but it wasn't there. He walked back out of the room, thinking maybe someone had moved it, or maybe he was just in the wrong room.

After a bit of wandering around, he found himself in a large room. Steve saw Thor a few feet in front of him, looking across the room with his eyes screwed up in concentration. Steve followed his gaze only to see Tony across the room preparing to throw the shield, with the hand he was holding it in covered by one of the Iron Man gloves.

Tony saw Steve's jaw drop. "Hey, Cap." He flashed a grin at Steve as he threw the shield at Thor, who managed to catch it and sent it back. "Just teaching our Asgardian friend how to play frisbee."

Steve spluttered several incoherent words. Tony shrugged as he caught the shield in his gloved hand. "He deserves to know how to play this game too. You wanna play?"

"_Why_?" Steve finally managed to get out. "_Why_ are you using _my shield_?"

Tony shrugged again. "I was bored. Here, catch." He sent the shield over to Steve, who caught it easily and walked out of the room with it without another word.

Tony threw up his arms. "C'mon," he called after Steve. He sighed and turned to Thor. "Well, hope you enjoyed that while it lasted."

Thor nodded. "It was good to learn about Midgardian customs with you."

Tony gave him a look. "Yeah, it might not exactly be considered a 'Midgardian custom', but sure." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Clint came down from where he had been squatting on a bookshelf, watching the events unfold. He leaned on the wall next to Tony, chuckling to himself. "Did you see his face?" he asked through his laughter. "When he realized… shield… frisbee…" He trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

Tony joined his laughter. "It was worth it, just for that reaction." They stood against the wall until their laughter died down. Maybe the day wasn't a complete waste after all.


End file.
